The Goat of a Hero
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: So, you think I didn't do a WWE horror fic? The answer is YES! YES! YES! In our 23rd Tale of the Bizarre, setting at Summerslam, The Authority has plans for WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan, as he has a match against John Cena in the main event, provided if he makes it to Summerslam. Rated T for intense violence.


Inside a small room, holding a golden belt, a man in brown hair and a bushy beard was on his bed, thinking.

"What will I do? I cannot survive this one… I have a match tonight…"

 **XXXXX**

This happened, earlier this week, as Michael Cole was interviewing Triple H, a man in a business suit and a buzzcut. Cole asked him about the man's match at SummerSlam.

(Cole): Triple H, at SummerSlam, Daniel Bryan will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against the #1 contender, John Cena. And so far, he's been nervous, since the last time Daniel Bryan fought Cena, he won.

(Triple H): That's true, Michael. But over the past couple months, Daniel Bryan has been proven to be nothing more than a _B-Plus_ superstar. We all knew it, when he forfeited the title, long ago, and then the Intercontinental Title.

(Cole): Yeah, but, he won those titles at Wrestlemania, two years in a row. And he has a history of neck problems, since he had surgery, in 2014.

(Triple H): Yes, but there is a weakness inside Daniel Bryan that may come back to haunt him. For this, he's going to fight at his best, and hopefully, Seth Rollins will await the winner. But I want to let you know, despite the neck injury, Daniel Bryan _might not_ make SummerSlam. And like it or not, he's not a worthy champion.

 **XXXXX**

Daniel was still in bed, clutching his belt, as he said, "No. I'm the champion…"

* * *

 _This is WWE, and with it, its leader and champion, Mr. Daniel Bryan, a long-standing and frail wrestler, who, long ago, became world champion, out of luck and honor. He leads a group of fans called "The YES! Movement", for chanting the word "Yes". However, in the upcoming title event of his career, against John Cena, he's trapped in a brick wall, as threats were made, saying that he may not be medically cleared. The temptation and war he has in not just his injured neck, but also the reason that he wants to be the champ, forever. Enter a Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Kane, collectively known as "The Authority"…_

* * *

On the other side a building, in another hotel building, a huge man in a business suit and dark hair was viewing Daniel Bryan, who was worried that he might be assaulted. He let out a huge grin, as he whispered, "Time's almost up, Daniel…"

He laughed, as he continued to view.

* * *

 _Daniel Bryan… The Authority… A simple cat-and-mouse game , in which Daniel Bryan has five hours, before his upcoming title defense, and five hours before his untimely demise, to which he does not know of it. But ignorance, shared by both himself and his executioners, is of the fact that all four of them have taken the first step… into the "_ _ **Tales of the Bizarre**_ _"._

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #23:  
"The Goat of a Hero"  
(or "The Authority Room")_**

* * *

Five hours before his upcoming match against John Cena, Daniel relaxed on the bed and said, "I got five hours to go. The Authority is not going to get me."

The phone rang, as he noticed it. He picked it up, and spoke in the receiver, "Hello?"

A female voice spoke, "Hello, Daniel Bryan…"

"Stephanie?"

It was Stephanie McMahon, one of the principle owners of WWE, and the daughter of Vince McMahon, Chairman of WWE. She was a woman with long brown hair, a blue and pink suit and skirt, and an ample chest. She spoke, "Hello, my friend. I see that you are comfy, before your upcoming match tonight against John Cena… Do not worry about me. We're just watching over you… somewhere."

He said, "Yeah, it's going to look like I'm hanging up, but-."

"Daniel, you don't know me, but I wanted to let you know that I am your friend. I mean, we _are_ happy that you won the title. However, I insist that you stay in your room, and Triple H will give you his own words of wisdom. Since we're counting on you to prove us wrong."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Well, who knows what happens to you, next… I suggest that you stay in your room, for my husband will come by. Now then… it'll only be a couple of minutes. But I promise. NO tricks. Goodbye."

She hung up, as Stephanie was across the building, viewing Daniel from the window. She smirked, "Soon, Daniel, you will see what happens when this _Yes Movement_ defies us."

Kane asked, "Shall I oust him?"

He was in the dark room, with Stephanie, holding a sniper gun. He and The Authority were about to kill Daniel Bryan. They have a long-standing feud, since 2013, ironically enough, at SummerSlam, thus the birth of _The Authority_ , the most villainous and hated faction in WWE, since _Right to Censor_ , _The Corporate Ministry_ , and _The Alliance_. Stephanie stated to him that they will enough the danger that Daniel will suffer, since he has defied them, day-in and day-out. Since winning the WWE Title at SummerSlam '13, again in Wrestlemania 30, and the Intercontinental Title the Wrestlemania afterwards, Stephanie now despises him, within an inch of her life. She knows it, Triple H knows, everybody knows it; even Daniel's wife, Brie Bella.

She then ordered, "Kane, do not kill him. Not yet. When the time is right, we shall. I believe we are being barbaric, but I said it once, and I'll say it again. Daniel Bryan _doesn't_ deserve it. The impatience of the bourgeois. Tonight, his defeat _will_ happen. But I want it to happen with _finesse_. A good death is of good art. A bad death is of a butcher. YOU shall have a good death, with your corporate powers. You see, _this_ death will not be a meat slaughterhouse, like your _See No Evil_ malarkey. No-no. This death, and Daniel Bryan's humiliating end… will be more of a ballet. WE are the artists… HE is the butcher… For this… we enjoy the show, as much as those that tried to defy us: Sting, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and even Brock Lesnar. Daniel Bryan… … …is the _first_ to go…"

She smirked, as Daniel waited by the dresser. A knock on the door was made, as he opened it. It was Triple H. He let himself in, as he said, "If it isn't Hooknose…"

Triple H said, "Don't worry. I come in peace, for now. You see, I'm here to give you my words. I'm your friend. May I come in?"

He walked in, as Daniel asked, "You have ten minutes…"

"Mm-hmm… I _did_ say that you can't even make it to the event, tonight, but I must digress. _Anything_ can happen in WWE. Why do you think you won, over Batista, I mean Dave, at Wrestlemania?"

Daniel huffed, "I don't believe you. You're up to something. I know it."

"No-no. At least, not yet. I wanna say good luck to you, Daniel, in your match against John Cena. You have the luxury of being champ… yet you have no luxuries at all. And you have the most wonderful view of the building."

"How is that so? Were you spying on me?"

"No. Don't worry. Isn't SummerSlam hot enough for you? Los Angeles is a smoldering jungle. This is unpleasant of you… specifically unpleasant of you to be champion, defying our rule of power, and for doing what's best for business."

"Yeah. Your golden boy, Seth Rollins failed to regain it."

"Well, let's not be hasty. For this one, I expect that you are ready to play the game, against John Cena, defend the title, and move on to Night of Champions, in hopes of facing Seth Rollins, again. But, uh… you feel that you're under surveillance?"

"Maybe I am. But at yourself in the mirror."

Triple H smirked, as he continued, "Pity you. You make friends, and already you are trying to break me."

"I remember what you did to me. Kane, he broke my neck, and made me surrender the title! You and your sick wife made me lose it, because I cannot compete. YOU! YOU RUINED MY CAREER, MAKING ME ALMOST RETIRE, BECAUSE I HAVE A NECK INJURY!"

Triple H laughed, "Oh, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… You know that was a setback. We WANT you to be champion, and making WWE a popular sport. You're well-loved by all… But I shall get to the point."

He exclaimed, "Tonight, YOU will not compete in the ring. Did you honestly think we can let you have your way, and defend it against a deserving superstar that has won it, 15 times? No. That is why I am going to give you a proposition… You were a bane to our group, and have ruined our lives, all for the fans that respect you. We wanted to get it off your hands, because you're undeserving. We are of two minds, in the world of WWE. I brought you a gift."

He presented him with a bottle of wine, as he stated, "Here, _Vintage '83_. I know it's not much, but I figured that you need something to celebrate with, just in case you win, which you will not. But it may come in handy."

Daniel said, "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm honored that you're making peace with me, but after everything you've been through, just for my title… You made me what I am, and you don't deserve my praise to you. Kane, Rollins, and your wife… even you… You don't deserve to treat me, and others, with disrespect."

Triple H responded, "As you wish. But I was honoring a social drink together. It's only a friendly chat."

"If you wanted to receive my defeat, you can tell me why, without drinking."

"Very well, Daniel. In the interest of fairness, and doing what's best for business, we wanna see to it that you _don't_ win the match, tonight, against John Cena. In the fairness of immodesty, I have beaten the best in the business, yet I could not have beaten you, at Wrestlemania, yet you have foiled my scheme to rule Wrestlemania."

"Yet, Seth Rollins stole the title from Brock Lesnar… How many more lives, Hunter? How many more, before you turn this company into _another_ WCW?"

"I'll advise you to NOT mention that dead company, again. Sting learned that, and I have beaten him. Among others, they will fall to me… Austin, Rock, Foley, Michaels, Flair, and many others. I'm the last of an era, granted I am _not_ a McMahon. But I have business matters, among others."

He chuckled, as he explained, "And now, lemme tell you something about us. The Authority is about what _we_ want. And what we do is for our own gain, since your heroes are undeserving. You, are a B-Plus star, one of the undeserved… I, myself, am one of the legends, retired briefly, all for personal corporate schemes, as much as my wife and my partners. You, on the other hand, I chose the best way to end you, without even lifting a finger… You, Daniel Bryan, have lost everything, before it even started."

Daniel growled, "You're sick."

Triple H replied, as he approached the window, "Maybe I am. But then again, I founded D-Generation X and Evolution… and The Authority… You choose to _adapt_ or _perish_."

Daniel approached him and said, "You have ten seconds to get your ass out of here, before I even try to chuck you out of a window. But then again, that wouldn't be the way."

"No, it wouldn't."

They stared down, as Triple H smiled, "You see… one way or another, this " _Yes Movement_ ", this whole charade of your story of being the hero, though you are too bushy and hairy to be one, will all come to an end. Because your mind is of a fairy tale, whereas mine is about reality. And the reality is this… YOU are a paper champion…"

He held the bottle of wine up, as he said, "And as for this social drink, I knew you'd refuse to drink with me… since I might drug you. But I wasn't planning on it. Besides, this bottle… is for you."

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed the bottle of wine, soaked in red wine, all over Daniel Bryan's head. He dropped to the floor, battered and hurt. Triple H laughed, as Daniel was injured. He said, "Aw… Did you get another injury again? You may very well try."

Daniel barked, "I'm _still_ going to win. I'M STILL GOING TO DEFEND MY TITLE!"

He coughed, as the wine went into his eyes, with a little blood from his forehead. He felt woozy, as he growled, "You _did_ drug me. That's not wine!"

Triple H smiled, "Nope. It's not. It's ether."

Daniel passed out, as Triple H laughed evilly. He walked around his body and said, "Soon, you will have about an hour left, before you have a match. We're not that cruel, Daniel… Just a mild sedative, before you wake up to our victory and your demise… because either way… _The Authority ALWAYS wins…_ "

He cackled, as he left the room, leaving Daniel Bryan, unconscious and out cold.

* * *

One hour later, Daniel woke up, seeing the mess on the floor. He groaned, as he said, "Damn it. That Triple H… I'll bet they set this up… just so Seth Rollins gets an easy pass."

He decided to wash up and clean out the ether/wine from his body. He went in, and took a shower.

Minutes later, he returned, dressed in his wrestling tights, in red and black. Before he could take his WWE Title, a tape recorder was present, from his table. He played it, as Triple H's voice was made.

 _"Good evening, Daniel Bryan. I see that you are awake. Now that you're up and raring to go, we shall begin. Let us start with your end… During the sleep for three hours, and yes, you were out for three hours, and you have minutes before you arrive to the arena for the main event. During that time, Kane, Stephanie, and I placed a booby trap in this room. It is not visible, but it will be in your presence, in a combinable object. If you trigger the trap, you will be blown up and injured badly, thus stripped of the WWE Title. Now, should you find it, and thus by cutting the wire, you will leave the room, alive. This is a guarantee… from The Authority. But with one provision… Should you find the trap, you should be able to leave it, and render it unusable. And NO cheating with the lights. Should the lights go out, we know your movement, and you shall be shot, with a gun. Of course, that application is applied, when you failed to find it, within the next hour, or if you leave the room, or if you blow a surge in the whole room… There you have it, Daniel, the endgame of endgames. I am sure that my expertise in the ring, I think you may find it that I have a special imaginative quality in my WWE Superstars' own wellness and health. After all, I'm doing it, because it's what's best for business._ "

As Triple H's voice continued, Daniel viewed the building from across the street, and saw Kane, in his suit, wearing binoculars. He growled, as Triple H laughed from the recorder. Daniel threw the tape recorder down and was fuming. He then looked around the room, as he spotted the door. Kane watched on, as he asked, "Stephanie, is this even right? We're not barbarians…"

She replied, "This isn't right, but it's fun. Daniel Bryan is not a worthy superstar. He _did_ make you look ridiculous, as a member of _Team Hell No_."

He growled, "I swear… I did _not_ become a comedy tool for that goat…"

She giggled, "Good one…"

Daniel approached the doorknob, and carefully turned the knob. Of course, nothing happened. He opened the door, and then shut it, knowing that if he left, he'd be gunned down. He then noticed a stack of books, and noticed a book, out of place. He stepped back and pulled it out. It was the Holy Bible. The book dropped. Nothing happened. He then said, "Uh-huh…" as he noticed the dresser. He approached the drawers, on his knees, and carefully pulled the middle drawer. Kane whispered, "He's found it."

Triple H said, as he watched on, "I doubt it. Wait and see, Kane. He is worthy of being careful, but he's of no idea what we have in store for him."

She replied, "He sure is. I'm sorry that Brie will not see her husband in action, tonight…"

They shared a kiss, as Kane huffed, "Something better happen, soon. Because, I'm going to end this."

Triple H said, "NO! In due time, you will, should he survive."

Kane exclaimed, "Sir, this is stupid! Daniel is one step ahead of you!"

"No, he isn't."

"Huh?"

Triple H explained that Daniel will find it, but he'll find it, but it is too late. As it is hidden in the _one_ place he'd expected to be. He asked if he was at the table. Kane responded that he was stripping the bed. Daniel removed the mattress and said, "ARGH! No luck!"

He looked at the window, as he growled, "You can't fool me, anymore, Triple H. I know your game."

He taunted at the window, pointing up in the sky, "YES! YES! YES! COME GET ME, HUNTER! THE AUTHORITY LOSES! I WIN!"

He chanted "YES! YES! YES!", as Kane groaned, "He's mocking us!"

Stephanie smirked, "Let him. He knows that it's too late. He's warm, but not hot enough. What's he doing now?"

Kane looked at the window and said, "He's near the phone."

Daniel approached the receiver to the red phone, and carefully lifted it up. He picked it up and smiled in relief. He hung it up, as Stephanie said, "Hot. Red hot."

"The telephone?"

"Precisely."

Kane complained, "But he picked it up! There's no booby trap there!"

Triple H said, "No, that may be true. There was no booby trap there, when he wants to call someone. But, on the other hand, _when_ the phone rings for him, and he picks it up, the trap is finally set for him. You see, I planted a small miniature explosive device into the mechanism. Normally, he'd pick it up, but it's harmless."

Kane said, "Ah, I see. But if the phone rings for him, and he suddenly picks up the receiver, he is done for."

Stephanie smiled, "Now you understand. Triple H & I are to make sure that Seth Rollins gets his title back. Here's the idea… He will lift the receiver, and with it, after the ring, the explosion will happen. Of course, he wouldn't have time to say _"hello"_ , at least to anyone, including Brie Bella."

Kane asked, "Shall I give my condolences to his widow?"

Triple H said, "Not yet. He's running short on time… and the event is going to start. He has three hours left, before the upcoming main event, and with it, the _End of Daniel Bryan_."

They shared a laugh, as Daniel looked out the window. He then stealthfully covered the window with a sheet. Kane noticed it and fired at Daniel with his rifle.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Daniel dodges the bullets, as they pierced into the windows, shattering most of the glass. He ducked onto the mattress on the floor and hid for cover. Kane growled, as Daniel knew of their plot. He stood up and said, "Is that it? Is this the way they wanted me to lose my title? IS THAT IT?"

He threw a chair into the windows and smashed the broken glass into pieces. He roared out the window, "AUTHORITY! WHY DON'T YOU FIRE ME? KILL ME! FIRE ME! SUSPEND ME! BAN ME! DO IT, HUNTER! THE AUTHORITY _NEVER_ WINS, AND YOU KNOW IT! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU! **NO! NO! NO! WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME NOW, HUNTER?** "

He kept yelling out the windows, as the "NO!" chants continued. He smashed more of the glass, as he hollered, "NO! **NO! NO! NO!** NO! **NOOO!** NO! **NO! NO! NO!** "

* * *

Minutes later, on WWE website, the pre-show was beginning, as Tom Phillips, in his black suit, said to the audience, "Well, folks, in just about 10 minutes, WWE SummerSlam 2015 is about to begin."

He continued, as he was by Corey Graves, in his slicked-up hair and white suit, "And with it, the main event of the night, Daniel Bryan vs. John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! And Corey, we have news that Daniel Bryan isn't here, tonight, but we have good authority that he is medically cleared, and will show up, here tonight."

Corey said, "Yes, and I hope he'll give it his all against the former 15-time champ, John Cena. Also, I shudder to think what The Authority will have in store."

 **XXXXX**

Speaking of which, Kane asked, "It's ten after seven. It's almost time. We should go, soon."

"Not yet, Kane," Triple H said, "We have ten minutes left."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, I think we should not keep the WWE Universe waiting. We should be able to… _implement_ the thing?"

She laughed, as she held up her cellphone. "Yes, hotel clerk, would you ring Room 563, please? Thank you."

Daniel was pacing in his room, with debris and glass, everywhere. He knew that he has been tricked by Triple H, thinking that there is no bomb. He was wrong. There was a bomb in his room, in a mess, full of glass and garbage, and Stephanie was about to trigger it. She dialed on the phone, as Daniel heard the phone ring.

 **Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring!  
** He approached the phone, as it rings, but he hesitated. He then thought, as he paused, that he doesn't want to answer it. He figured that if he'd answer it, thinking it might be The Authority, he'd get shot. But then again, if it could be Brie Bella, he'd answer it. Scared of going near it, he refused to answer it.

"If they are calling me, or if Brie calls, I'm a dead man…"

It continued to ring, as Daniel Bryan was at a dead end. He grabbed the receiver… but he removed his hand from it. The ringing stopped, as Stephanie huffed, in anger, "He's persistent… Let him escape, for all I care. If anyone asks, if he dies, we'll say that a crazed fan came in and chanted in Cena's name… Two birds, one stone."

Daniel called out, "Kane! Triple H! Whatever it is, I'm not tempted! You cannot best me! I know your schemes, and your plots! I SWEAR IT! I WILL NEVER LOSE THE TITLE! NEVER!"

He then pointed at the door, as he said, "I'm gonna make a break for it! You wanna end me, do it at SummerSlam! I won't tell a soul, but if you want to control me, do it where it matters the most – in the ring!"

He pandered to the destroyed window, as Kane said, "Should I?"

Stephanie peeked, as she said, "Do it… the minute he steps out…"

Daniel approached the door, as The Authority, in the darkness, watched on. Daniel nodded, as he held his world title belt, still in pain, as he waved to it. Stephanie made the phone ring, again, "Hello… Clerk, can you ring Room 563, again, please?"

But Daniel, in swift manner, escaped through the door, as Kane fired at Daniel. He missed, as Triple H roared, "KANE! QUICK! GET HIM!"

They dashed out of the room, heading to where Daniel Bryan is headed. Daniel made a beeline to the parking lot, as The Authority followed him there. But he already escaped in a red car. Kane roared in anger, as Triple H called to him, "KANE! Let him go."

Kane stopped, as Triple H was fuming, "He's fine. Let him go… He's right. We'll hit him, where it hurts the most… at the main event. Because this match, when I make the announcement, is _now_ a triple threat match…"

They returned to the hotel, as Daniel Bryan escaped the trap laid out by The Authority.

* * *

Inside Daniel's hotel room, Stephanie picked up the destroyed tape player, as Kane huffed, by the triggered phone, "So, what now? It would have been better, wouldn't it?"

Stephanie said, "No matter. This will ALL be in Daniel's paycheck. This will be most fun, since the Authority _always_ wins…"

Triple H smiled, as he held Stephanie, "You know why I love you? Because we have power. We'll get Daniel, tonight. He's due for a big surprise. Let's go."

As they kissed, they walked to the door. Suddenly, the phone rang. Triple H laughed, as he waved to the phone, as the phone stopped. The Authority walked to the door. Kane, however, picked it up, as it rang again. He picked up the receiver, as he growled to the phone, "Hello!"

Triple H & Stephanie shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOO-!** "

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The room exploded into smithereens, with The Authority caught in the blast.

Meanwhile, in a payphone near the arena, Daniel was on the phone with the operator. She spoke, "I'm sorry, sir. That line seems to have been disconnected. I am unable to reach your party."

Daniel smiled, as he said to the operator, "No, it's fine, operator. I've reached them."

Daniel Bryan's theme plays, as he hung up the receiver. He then approached the arena, as fans outside were chanting for him.

 _"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"_

Daniel Bryan, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, was about to enter the _hottest party of the summer – SummerSlam_! And without The Authority, he's free to keep the belt, for as long as he can.

* * *

 _Mr. Daniel Bryan, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, on his way west… On his way to freedom… On his way to becoming champion, in the biggest match of his life. Sometimes, even goats can survive a cat-and-mouse game, in the war of "Who's Popular?" and "Who's the Worst?", becoming the hero, more than a goat. For it was the most he paid for, out of stunning ingenuity._

* * *

In the wreckage of Daniel Bryan's hotel room, covered in smoke and debris, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Kane were laid out in the room, dead. Kane was hanging over the window, with the phone receiver dangling out the window, with Kane's bloodied left arm over it. Triple H was laid out by the front door, covered in blood and ashes, and Stephanie was lying on the floor, faced down.

* * *

 _And exit The Authority, who realizes that there are two sides of every argument, and two parties on each line. They did what was best for business, and paid for it…  
This has been the "_ _ **Tales of the Bizarre**_ _"._

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _This is a WWE fic, purely fictional. In real life, Daniel Bryan is currently inactive to compete, due to a serious neck injury, and is NOT the champ. This is also a modern version of The Twilight Zone's "The Jeopardy Room", in which the original's protagonist was portrayed by the great Martin Landau.  
Again, this is purely and completely fiction, because at the time of it being out, Seth Rollins was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and John Cena was the United States Champion, and it was Rollins vs. Cena, title for title.  
Also, no WWE stars were harmed severely, in the filming of this fic. Of course, I could care __less_ _, because I hate The Authority. But I want to be sure that no one is severely harmed, per se._

* * *

 ** _See you… wherever you are…_**


End file.
